


Carnal Desires

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [53]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Desire, F/M, Guilt, Satisfaction, Unfaithfulness, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Even a king has carnal desires.





	Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Carnal Desires

It killed something inside Roger to be unfaithful to Alysy, but even a king had carnal desires, and Alysy was too sickly to satisfy those lusty cravings of the flesh.


End file.
